Non-refundable honorary girl
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Oneshot from my other one shot, Speak now, explaining why Kurt didn't want a best man.


"Honey, I'm home!" Kurt called into the seemingly empty house. "Blaine?"

The house was still quiet, so Kurt reached to his right to flick on the hallway light and made his way through the house, which wasn't as dark now. Kurt frowned, it couldn't be quite eleven yet. Was Blaine already in bed? He never went to sleep without him, something about needing his body and warmth beside him after not having him at all for a year. Reaching the kitchen, Kurt turned that light on and was just dumping his jacket on the clean counter when a groan from the still dark lounge room caught his attention. With a raised eyebrow, Kurt dropped his jacket and made his way towards the noise. The sight he found made his smile fondly.

Blaine was wrapped up in a thick woollen blanket, asleep on the couch, wearing what seemed to be one of Kurt's hoodies. Not having woken yet, Blaine simply rolled around in his sleep so that he was now facing Kurt rather than the couch. Kurt chuckled at this and quickly removed his tie before climbing onto the couch and laying down with his chest pressed against Blaine's back and his chin held up on his hand so he could continue to look down at his fiancé. Blaine seemed to be sleeping a little more sounder now that Kurt was with him and he even had a small smile on his face. It seemed that even when he was unconscious, Blaine knew when Kurt was with him.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he lay there watching Blaine sleep, but he soon found the need to kiss his fiancé. With a small smile, Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. This seemed to stir Blaine, who slowly rolled over again and pressed his face into Kurt's chest. Waking up a little more, Blaine groaned and slowly blinked, taking in the fact that he was pressed up against Kurt on the couch.

"You're home." Blaine whispered before clearing his throat and looking up at Kurt, sending him a small smile. "When did you get home?"

"Hmm, about half an hour ago. You were just so cute and cuddled up that I thought I'd be all creepy _Edward Cullen _and watch you sleep. You really are adorable while you're asleep." Kurt said as Blaine blushed slightly before sending him another smile. Kurt slid down on the couch a little more so that Blaine could wrap his arms around him and so Kurt could press a real kiss to his lips. It didn't stay small for long before Blaine was on top of him and they were suddenly making out.

"Hmm, you're not asleep anymore." Kurt said after they had pulled away for a moment, needing to breath. Blaine grinned back down at him and captured his lips again, getting to work with making his way into his mouth. Kurt chuckled under him and opened his lips for Blaine, happily letting his fiancé take the lead.

"God, I love you." Blaine said as he pulled away and rested his head down on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled fondly, though Blaine couldn't see, and ran his fingers through Blaine's ungelled curls.

"I love you too." Kurt replied before he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, who was slowly drifting of in his arms.

"Kurt, have you decided if you want to have a best-man at the wedding?" Blaine asked in a sleepy voice, snuggling his head deeper into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked down at the man wrapped in his arms. They hadn't had this conversation yet, though Kurt knew that Blaine already had Wes and Cooper in line to be his best-men, and possibly even Finn, if Kurt said no. Even though Finn had argued that he really wanted to be his brother's best-man at his wedding.

"I don't need a best man." Kurt replied as Blaine turned to head slightly so that he could see him. Kurt sent him a gentle smile before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I have the girls, Santana practically ordered me to let her be my maid of honour. And I also have Quinn and Mercedes, I don't really need one. I'm perfectly happy with you having Finn as one of your best men, it's fine with me."

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Blaine asked, just making sure Kurt was 100% positive with his decision. "I'm pretty sure Finn would rather be your best man, after all, I already have Wes and Cooper. Are you sure you don't want to have a best man like me?"

"Blaine, I'm an honorary girl, even though I absolutely hated being called that in high school and I strongly urge you to never call me that again. But Finn was my best man, even though I never actually got married, he was up there with me. Now he can be up there with you, right where he belongs and where I want him to be." Kurt said with a small smile, which quickly turned into a cheeky one. "Besides, he would just ruin the fun."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt as close to him as he could manage. "I really do love you. I promise you that its never going to change. And if you want to have bridesmaids instead of best men, then that is fine with me. Whatever makes you happy, Kurt."

Kurt grinned at his one-time boyfriend, his fiancé and his all-time best friend. "You better love me, because I am never going to leave you, ever. I may have broken my old promise, that I was never going to say goodbye to you. But I promise that I will never break this one. Blaine, I am yours for life. I am non-refundable."

Blaine smiled happily and spun around so that he was laying half on top of Kurt, their chests pressed together. Leaning close, he whispered in his ear, "You never said 'I love you' back."

Kurt grinned up at him and beckoned to him with a finger. Once Blaine was close enough, Kurt reached up to pull him close with a hand on the back of his neck and pressed a close-mouthed kiss to his lips before whispering back to him, "I love you so much."

Blaine sighed happily and pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before resting his head back down on Kurt's chest.

"I may love you, but I am not sleeping on this couch. It might be comfy to sit on, but I cannot sleep on it." Kurt declared, making Blaine chuckle before he quickly jumped to his feet and held his hand out for.

"Come on then, lets go to bed. I need my own personal hot water bottle to keep me warm." Blaine said as Kurt reached out and took his hand, letting Blaine pull him to his feet and let him lead him to their bedroom.

"Because you couldn't possibly sleep without your hot water bottle, now could you?" Kurt asked, Blaine chuckled loudly as the door fell closed behind them, both of them completely forgetting to switch of the lights which Kurt had turned on. All that mattered at that moment, was falling asleep with the one they loved wrapped in their arms.

**Yay, this is my one shot from where Blaine pondered the fact that Kurt didn't want a best man in my other one shot, Speak Now. Please enjoy and look forward to more Klaine-fanfic-ness! xx**


End file.
